Flowers For You
by DestineyTot
Summary: 10 Flowers. 10 Different dreams. Each leaves a lasting impression on Henry. WalterxHenry, 11x21


**Author's Note: **This is like a theme challenge, but it involves flowers and their meanings instead. I thought it'd fit great with Henry and Walter. So be warned...implied slash. Also, some of these might not fit the theme EXACTLY to a T, but they're somewhat like it. **I do not own Silent Hill. Konami does.

* * *

**

**Flowers For You

* * *

**

**1. Azalea: Fragile and Ephemeral Passion**

"Eileen!" Henry called out to the unconcious, possessed, and helpless woman.

Eileen didn't hear his voice, working her way slowly towards the spinning contraption of blood and death below her. Her eyes were glazed over, her feet moving on their own.

"Soon it will all be complete...The 21 Sacraments...and I'll get to see Mother again! Just a bit longer, My Reciever. Be patient." Walter smiled warmly at Henry, who gazed back at him with a look of confusion and derailment.

"I don't know...why you're doing this...that room is not your mother." Henry forced himself to talk. He never was much of a speaker.

"But she is. She is." Walter insisted, ignoring all logic in Henry's words. "You'll see soon, Henry."

_But I'm not going to see anything soon if you kill me_, Henry thought uneasily. _I can't waste any time...I...I've got to save Eileen!_

Walter began advancing towards Henry, making the brunette move from his previous spot. He pulled out the box containing the umbilical cord and ran towards the entity trapped behind Walter.

As soon as the umbilical cord made contact with the entity, Walter fell to his knees, gasping. Henry took the given chance and ran to one of the pinned bodies, pulling out a spear. He continued down the line, trying to dodge bullets from the now recovered Walter. He dodged just in time to be missed by a swinging pipe and raced back towards the entity. He hauled a spear back and pierced it, making Walter weaken once more. Each spear caused the blonde to weaken more and more, loosing his immortal status. Henry continued the process until all spears were submerged in the entity, making Walter weaken again.

Eileen was merely footsteps away from the death-trap...

The blonde raised his head again, recovering from the last "blow". Henry took the chance to bring out Richard's revolver he had picked up earlier. He aimed the barrel at Walter.

"My Reciever, you're making this awfully complicated." The blonde murmured. "Why are you in so much protest? Do you want to keep me from seeing Mother again?"

_Why am I in so much protest? You've already killed 19 mostly innocent people and damned their souls to wander this twisted world of your's forever! _Henry wanted to yell out, but he pursed his lips and ignored Walter's question.

The blonde stared back at him with an almost hurt look. As if Henry had hurt his feelings. It was so ridiculuos. Or at least that's what the brunette thought. Walter sighed and raised his gun towards Henry. The brunette rolled out of the way just in time to dodge a bullet. Henry fired a round from the magnum and it surprisingly made its mark on Walter's right arm. But the man merely brushed the wound off as if it was dust or a bug. He laughed at Henry and aimed at him once more.

The two exchanged whatever blows they could, going back and forth. Eileen was on the edge of the platform, placing a heeled foot into the blood-pool. Another shot, another swing. Another step. Back and forth, forth adn back. 3 more steps. The finally...

A ear-splitting scream echoed throughout the room as Eileen finally submerged herself in the pool. It was horrible, the kind of scream one hears with bloody murder. Henry faltered for just one moment, turning to where Eileen should have been.

"E...Eileen...Eileen! EILEEN!" He yelled her name again and again. Walter smirked to himself, placing the barrel against Henry's abdomen. The brunette turned toward him slowly, a broken face gazing at him. A broken spirit.

He pulled the trigger.

Nothing but excruciating burning pain. Henry felt his legs weaken and buckle underneath him. He fell against the baggy blue overcoat, his hands trying to grab anything they could to hold on for dear life. Walter helped ease the bleeding man to the ground. "Not much longer, My Reciever." He cooed, almost comfortingly. He reached into his coat and broughtout a dagger, ripping the first 3 buttons of Henry's shirt. He placed the blade against his skin and began causing the numbers. 21121...The last one.

Henry choked from the pain, suffocated in his own blood as his vision began to fade. Walter placed Henry's hands over his abdomen, watching as the brunette slipped away. "Not much longer..."

* * *

**2. Buttercup: Childishness**

The little girl approached him cautiously, her big green eyes staring him down. What was she doing? Why was she even looking at him? No one ever payed attention to him anymore...

Suddenly, you extened her hands, holding something soft and plush between them. "Here, mister. You look sad."

Walter reached up towards the doll hesitating. "Little girl, why are you giving this to me?"

The little girl cocked her head a little to the left as if curious. Then she smiled warmly at him. "Cause you look sad. Whenever I'm sad, this always cheers me up." She lowered her eyes, studying the ground. "My grandma gave me this for Christmas. It's really special, but...I don't think I need it anymore. So you can have it." She pushed the doll into Walter's hands. He stared down at the plush doll, squeezing it slightly.

"Eileen! What are you doing around that man!" A furious voice from an older woman rang out. "Get away from him immediatly!"

The little girl - Eileen - smiled at him once more, then waved shyly. "I've got to go now. Bye!" Then she skipped off happily back ton her mother's side. Walter watched as the woman bent down and whispered, shooting him a poisonous look.

"You don't know who that man is..." she whispered sternly to her daughter. "For all you know, he could've been some psychopath or rapist. Don't you ever wander off again. Do you hear me Eileen?"

Walter lowered his emerald eyes, not wanting to hear anymore from the woman. He squeezed the plush doll in his hands once more, then quietly hugged it against his chest.

* * *

**3. Cactus: Bravery**

Cynthia's ghost dragged itself over towards Eileen weakly, reaching out for the already wounded woman. Eileen clutched her handbag in her hand, then swung as hard as she could as the undead woman, It merely bounced off her, like a pellet. The woman approached Eileen more quickly now, causing her to retreat.

Eileen closed her eyes and prepared herself for a painful blow. Instead, all she heard was a choked gurgple eminate from the long-haird woman. Henry swung at her with his axe, forcing her down on the floor. He walked up to the woman, gazed down at her still and weakened form for a second or two, the brought out a Sword of Obediance and stabbed her through the back. The woman writhed against the sword, gurgling and groaning, but to no avail. She stayed pinned.

Eileen let out a breath of relief, smiling at the introverted man. "You saved me there, Henry...thanks." She shot him a warm smile, walking up to his side. He merely smiled meekly back, not speaking.

So Henry.

* * *

**4. Daisy: Loyal love**

Another writhing victim, another number.

12121...13121...14121...15121...

Another murder, another person dead.

One step closer to his goal.

"I can't wait to see you...Mother...Not much longer. We'll be together again."

* * *

**5. Elderberry Blossom: Humility and Kindness**

"D...Damn it!"

Henry turned around to see Eileen collapsed on the ground, holding her already injured arm. He ran up to the woman, kneeling down to her level. He placed his hand on her good arm. "Eileen, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine. I'm fine, it's nothing." Henry helped the weary woman to her feet once more. He steadied her, making sure she had her balance.

"Do you need to rest?" Henry asked her quietly.

Eileen shook her head in protest, moving away from Henry. "It's alright. Come on, let's keep go- AUH!" Eileen felt her legs give out on her once more. Henry rushed forward and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Eileen..." He chatised.

The woman pursed her lips, remaining quiet. After a few more seconds, she finally huffed, giving in. "I...might need a minute or two...maybe ten..."

Henry smiled, glad you finally gave in and stopped being so stubborn. "Fifteen sounds good."

* * *

**6. Forget-me-not: Memories**

(A) Henry made his way around South Ashfield, looking for any interesting sights to capture on his camera. A raised his camera from the strap around his neck and aimed it up towards a building framed by the sky. Too cliche? Maybe... He lowered the camera, deciding not to take the shot.

He wandered a little longer, passing rosebushes, apt. complexes, a pet shop...nothing caught his eye. He found himself getting lost in deep though, not even paying attention to where he was walking. He was subsequently knocked back into reality whenever he colided with the back of a man.

He bounced back, shocked he could be so unaware and clumsy. "I-I'm so sorry."

The man turned around, smiling at him. Henry was taken back by the beautiful shade of his green eyes. Much prettier than his eyes were. Green eyes...framed by long strings of blonde hair. "It's alright. It was an accident."

"O-Oh...Okay." Henry stammered, glad the man wasn't annoyed by him.

"Is that a camera?" The man suddenly asked.

Henry was shocked from his stupor at the question. "Y-Yes, it is."

"Are you a photographer?" The man continued.

Henry was shocked that a stranger was interacting so much with him. "N-Not a proffesional or anything...k...kinda freelance."

"Hmmm. Do you like South Ashfield's scenery?"

"It's...alright." The young brunette felt blood pool beneath his cheeks. Oh great, now he was blushing. "I-I mean...if I had to choose, I think Silent Hill has very nice scenery."

"You've been to Silent Hill? Well...I suppose it has its beauty in some ways."

"I really liked the landscapes there...Toluca Lake and the Chruch were some of my favorites." It would be a lie to admit that he wasn't surprised. This was probably the longest conversation Henry had ever had with anybody. Even his parents.

"I've...been to Silent Hill a bit myself." Something about this sentence caused the stranger to smile smugly. Henry made nothing of it and merely passed it off. "I hope you find something that catches your eye, err..."

"H-Henry!" The brunette replied a little too quickly. "I mean, Henry Townshend."

"Right then, _Henry Townshend_." The stranger raised his hand and gave a small wave, then began to walk away before Henry's eyes.

He had no idea why he was so compelled to do so, but the brunette raised his camera from the strap and snapped a quick picture of the man. Only later would it turn out that this picture would always be his favorite. The combination of that day's breeze, then angle of the shot, and the skyline created beauty unlike anything Henry had ever seen before. But what made the picture most beautiful would always be the man.

He kept that picture on the front page of his scrapbook.

* * *

**7. Gardenia: "I love you in secret"**

.He couldn't believe it. That man didn't deserve it.

Henry couldn' believe he was actually feeling remorseful for Walter Sullivan. The man had murdured 19 people - 19 harmless people - all for a room that he believed to be his mother. Each murder in a different, horrific way. Drownings, electrocution, stabbings. Henry shuddered.

But his heart still sank low at the thought of how much emotional pain the man had been through in his life. From being abandoned my his parents, to being forced to study The Order's ways, being abused by Andrew DeSalvo, ridiculed by society...it was no wonder the man was so screwed up in his mind.

If only he'd been given a chance like everyone else. A shot at normal life...Henry never realised how thankful he could be for where he was now. Well...at least before the nightmarish hell that was Room 302. He wondered idlely what Walter would have been like if they'd met under normal circumstances. A passing in the street. One of them smiled at the other. The other waved. Sitting down to a normal conversation. Bonding.

Henry shok his head in denial, trying to purge the senseless thoughts from his mind. The man was a murderer. A cold-blooded killer. Henry was witness enough to that. Gunshot wounds and bruises from a pipe beating him down was enough to remind him of just what the psychotic man was capable of.

But he WAS Henry. An advid thinker, a philosiphic type of man. He always spent too much time thinking instead of what he should have been doing. His mind wandered back to the spot where he'd first met the 'adult' Walter Sullivan. The man had knocked on Eileen's door, then simply walked away. Henry followed him into a corridor and saw him sitting on the steps, a solemn and sorrowful look on his face. He was holdin a doll...

He seemed like a normal person back then. He didn't maniacally attack Henry as he did now. He seemed like...like a calm spirit. A thinker, like Henry. Someone who didn't exact communicate by talking, but rather by body language. Like Henry.

Another person to whom which Henry could relate to. Someone Henry could be around without the social awkwardness...

Henry shuddered, realizing the direction his thoughts were turning.

* * *

**8. (Yellow) Hyacinth: Jealousy**

"O-Ow...wait Henry...my feet...they're killing me." Henry turned towards Eileen who had her good arm resting on her knee, resting. He approached the weary woman, slinging her arm up over his shoulder. "You don't have to do that..."

"You can't do it on your own." Henry retorted quietly. He began to help his friend limp toward a gate. The two were once again back in the Forest World, working their way back to the burnt doll. Henry knew they had to hurry. Ever since his second return to the otherworlds, Walter had been stalking them relentless. And doing everything in his power to kill them.

He scanned the dark woods, trying to spot any trace of movement. The last thing he needed was another bullet in his boy...or another whack from a pipe.

He pushed the gate up, helping Eileen pass through it. One of Eileen's heels caught on a bump in the ground and caused her to fall forward. Henry rushed towards her, catching her in both arms.

"T-Thanks again...Henry." Eileen laughed nervously, blushing slightly. "Seriously, what would I do without you?"

Henry returned a smile, almost as if saying 'your welcome'. The two regained their footing and proceeded onwards.

A pair of burning green eyes watched Eileen from a distance away. The man clenched in fingers in, feeling a strange emotion course through him. It was almost like an aching, burning sensation...

He _did not_ like to see His Reciever being touched.

* * *

**9. Ivy: Affection**

"Eileen!" Hnry pushed the already injured woman out of the way, taking a bullet in his thigh. He crumpled to the floor while Eileen stared at him horrified.

"Henry, oh god! Are you okay?" The bunette woman asked, panicked.

From the other side of the small apartment room, Walter stoo holding a gun. Henry switched between glancing at him and Eileen. He look up at the worried woman, trying to hide the terror in his voice. "Get out of here, E-Eileen."

Eileen shook her head in protect, voice trembling. "I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are." Henry insisted, trying to make his voice hard, but it failed. He'd never speak to an indiviual so vehemently. No matter how angry or upset he was. He pushed on her good arm slightly. "Hurry!" Eileen reluctantly stood up, passing Henry one last worried look, then rushed from the room. Henry turned and was relieved Walter wasn't giving chase to her. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing at the burning pain in his leg. "If you're going to kill me, you might as well do it now." It was silly to ask a murderer for a quick death whenever he'd killed all his other victims in such horrific ways.

"Henry..." The man spoke his name with such a gentleness, it was unnerving.

The brunette began scooting back from Walter, trying to ignore the throbbing pain of his leg. A long trail of blood was smeared from the spot where he'd first fallen. "W-What are you going to do?"

"Not yet, My Reciever." Walter spoke suddenly. Henry felt his heart lighten at this revelation, but soon the cold fear washed over him once more as Walter neared closer. "The Mother Reborn must be first." That was right...alter was restricted to the order of the killings. But if he wasn't planning on killing Henry yet, then just what WAS he planning to do?

Walter knelt down to Henry's level, green eyes meeting green eyes. The brunette all of a sudden felt nervous. His throat became parched and he swallowed hard. Walter did not miss this. "W...W-What are you..." Henry trailed off, watching as the blonde extended his hand and placed it on Henry's chest. He froze auomatically, resisting the urge to jerk away despite his injury.

"Henry...Do you realize the importance of your role in this?" Walter asked him, voice almost soothing. "Why you are the last sacrament? Without you, this would all be so pointless."

"Y-You're trying to kill me..." Henry choked out.

"I'm not killing you, Henry. I'm..._setting you free_. Free from a world that doesn't deserve your kindness and love. This crumbling and evil world doesn't deserve a soul like your's, Henry. Nor does it deserve Miss Galvin's."

"What about a-all the other then, huh?" Henry found himself asking, voice criticising. "What about them?"

Walter remained silent, as if contemplating how to answer. He sighed, retracting his hand. "Some of the others...the ones who only cared about themselves...simply didn't deserve to live."

Henry was taken back by the simplicty of his motive. He stared wide-eyed at the blonde, a loss for words. He exhald, lowering his eyes to the floor. "I don't understand..." He murmured.

"You will soon."

Henry looked back up just in time to see the steel pipe come down on him. His vision blurred, faded, then eventually turned black.

* * *

**10. Mimosa: Sensitivity**

Henry awoke with a jerk back up in his apartment. His vision blurred at first, trying to take in the sight of his rotating ceiling fan. H sat up slowly, feeling a terrible throbbing in his head.

"What the...hell...?" He wondered allowed. What was he doing back in his apartment? One second he was lying on the floor bleeding in front of Walter Sullivan, and the next...he's back _here_.

The brunette rose up from his bed, sliding over the edge cautiously. He carefully stood up, feeling a dull ache in his thigh. _Wait a second...then was it real? It wasn't a dream? _He shook his head, complicated thoughts running through his mind. The introverted man walked out of his room and into his bathroom, staring into the mirror. It was dark, but not to dark to see the bandage wrapped around his head.

_The steel pipe..._

"So it...it was real." He whispered, shocked. "Then why am I still alive...? Why didn't he kill me..."

Henry walked back out of his bathroom and into his living room. And as expected, a new haunting had appeared in his time away. The ghost writhed, trying to make its way of out Henry's wall. Henry walked over to his chest and brought out a Holy Candle and a Saints Medallion. He set the candle in front of the haunting and watched as the Ghost retreated back into the wall, leaving nothing but a goopy blood stain.

The brunette turned to see if there were anymore red diary entries under his door whenever something caught his eyes.

The writing on the door was different this time. _Soon, My Reciever. Soon. I'll free you from that terrible world. - Walter_

Henry was taken back to the conversation he and Walter had. Did the psychopathic man really think he was helping him? Was his intentions seen as good in his mind?

That was all Henry needed...one more reason not to kill Walter Sullivan. He sighed, placing his hands on his face. He didn't need that kind of guilt on his shoulders when he'd already failed to protect all the others. I was a hard decision; protect Eileen, save Walter. Protect Eileen, save Walter.

He couldn't even believe that it was such a hard decision to choose betweent he two. A murderer and a friend.

What the hell had he become?

* * *

.**I hop you guys liked it! I'd appreciate reviews. :D**

.


End file.
